The Force Unknown
by IsabelleBooker
Summary: She had always considered herself the force unseen. The one who always saw but never did. The one who always knew but never told. That one person who always had the power to change everything, but never did. She was the one who was always observing from the shadows, who like a cameraman on a movie set, had all the power in the world.
1. Chapter 1

She had always considered herself the force unseen. The one who always saw but never did. The one who always knew but never told. That one person who always had the power to change everything, but never did. She was the one who was always observing from the shadows, who like a cameraman on a movie set, had all the power in the world.

"Cantina!" A wheezy and high pitched voice called out. Cantina spun around, her dark brown hair pulled back in a bun, a few loose wisps hanging down and framing her tan face.

"Tell Jabba I quit, Greedo," she said, untying the apron around her waist and throwing it down to the ground in a ball. The little green alien's face became sour ans almost nervous.

"Jabba will not be pleased with this, you were one of the best servers he has had." Cantina rolled her eyes at Greedo.

"Jabba knew I was temporary Greedo, from the very start he knew that." Cantina held her hand over her eyes as she spoke, the hot sun blinding in the mid-afternoon.

"Your four years here you are practically family Cantina. Leaving now would be unprecedented." Greedo took a few small steps towards Cantina.

"I turn 19 tomorrow Greedo, and I finally have enough money to submit my application to the academy. I'll be off this hell-hole called Tatooine within the week, and either you can tell Jabba or he can find out on his own, but if he finds out you knew and didn't tell him, you'll be in deep." Cantina stormed off down the sandy road, despite Greedo shouting after her.

She was going to make her dreams come true, go to the academy and make something of herself. She was going to stop being that nobody girl on Tatooine. Cantina walked into the bar that she earned her namesake from, the Mos Eisley Cantina. The room was buzzing with many aliens and creatures of different size, shapes, and colors. She took a seat at the bar, next to a large furry creature and a man in a white shirt and a brown vest. She couldn't see the man's face, but he had brown hair and obviously tall. When she sat down the man looked up. He was very handsome, with a chiseled jaw and perfect hairline.

"Well hello there," he said. His voice was deep but yet extremely smooth.

"Hey," Cantina said, leaning on the bar and looking at the man.

"The name's Han, this is Chewy," he pointed to the big furry creature who let out a roar when his name was mentioned, "Haven't seen you around these parts before, you new in town?" Han grabbed his cup, drinking the last few drops from it.

"Actually I grew up here, hell, my name's Cantina after this very bar." Han tapped the bar tender on the shoulder.

"A drink for the lady and another one for me" Han turned back to Cantina. "Really? I wonder why I haven't seen you," Cantina accepted a drink from the bartender and turned her seat towards Han.

"Well, I've worked for Jabba the Hutt for the past four years, and-"

"Now I know why I haven't seen you before. I've been avoiding that scumbag for years, and I do't plan to stop." Cantina sipped at her drink.

"Anybody who is anybody in this system owes Jabba something, I'm not surprised you do too." Han spun the straw in his cup around the edge.

"Smuggling spices, not the best idea looking back at it. I got a booth in the back, why don't you come on back and we can get to know each other." Han stood up, grabbing his drink and holding a hand out for Cantina. Cantina took his hand and stood up beside him.

"Sounds like a good idea," Cantina said, also grabbing her drink from the bar. Chewy growled.

"Now be quiet, you just stay here. If anyone comes looking for us you take care of them," Han said, pointing to the grumbling Wookie. Chewbacca let out a defeated and muted roar, nodding his head before he turned back to the bar.

Han lead Cantina through the crowd and back to a small table that sat in the middle of a booth-like alcove. Both sat down on the same side of the table, setting their drinks down and turning to face each other.

"So, you work for Jabba, eh?" Han asked, kicking off the conversation. Cantina leaned her head to the side and scratched her forehead.

" _Worked_ , actually. I just quit no more than a half hour ago so I could finally go to the Imperial Academy." Han let out a small laugh as Cantina spoke.

"The Imperial Academy? All they do is train you how to misuse a blaster and poorly track ships. You probably have learned more from working for Jabba than those imps will ever teach you." Cantina frowned at Han.

"That can't be true, some of the best pilots and fighters I've ever heard of trained at the Academy." Han laughed again.

"That's what they wan't you to think. All the Academy is, well,it's just a gateway to the Empire, and unless you want to end up in some white clammy armor like those Storm Troopers you see around here, I'd stick around Tatooine for a while." Han leaned in as he spoke, almost whispering his words but still speaking them with more enunciation and strength than before.

"At least those Storm Troopers don't have a bounty on their heads." Cantina looked smug as Han leaned back against the wall, one of his arms behind his head, the other tracing marks in the wall.

"Listen sweetheart, I think I can hold my own. I can take down every single one of those bounty hunters without a blink of the eye." Cantina looked behind her and saw Greedo walking in.

"What about him, he works for Jabba and I bet he's in here looking for you." Cantina pointed at Greedo as she spoke. she new it was a stupid question, Greedo was the slowest and most inaccurate shooter on Tatooine, he barely even knew how to properly handle his blaster.

"You think I can't handle Greedo? Ha, that twirp can barely even stop himself from tripping over his own feet, much less kill me. And anyways, I don't think it's me he's looking for." Cantina looked back at Greedo, who was looking directly in her direction. She had forgotten Han was further inside the booth than her, and she covered him from the outside. If Greedo got any closer he would see it really was her, and drag her straight back to Jabba.

"Hide me," Cantina said quickly, rushing to try and find a way to not be seen. it suddenly came to her as she looked around.

"There aint' no way I can-" Han was quickly silenced by Cantina grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a kiss. At first Han was surprised and didn't know what was going on, but the kiss completely covered both him and Cantina by making both their faces non-visible. Cantina wrapped her arms around Han's neck and Han wrapped his around her waist. When Han and Cantina stopped kissing, Greedo was nowhere to be found, and 100% out of sight.

"Nice plan," Han said, taking in a few deep breaths.

"Thanks," Cantina said, also breathing heavily. It was silent for a few seconds, with an awkward tension in the air as the two looked at each other. When neither of the two broke eye contact Han grabbed Canina's waist again and the two continued to kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes of kissing, Cantina pushed away from Han, pulling their lips apart. Han, who was by now practically lying on the seat, propped himself up with his arms, a confused look on his face.

"What?" Han said, sounding like he thought he did something wrong. Cantina shook her head.

"Shush," Cantina said, pushing Han back down on to the seat, holding herself up about six inches above him. She had her head turned away from Han, looking into the bar.

"What is it?" Han said. Cantina put her finger to Han's lips. A second later, a large crash rang out. Han jumped up, almost throwing Cantina off of him. A young blonde boy was leaning against a tipped table on the floor, and an old man holding a light saber stood in front of a creature holding where an arm used to be.

"I recognize him," Cantina said as she steadied herself after Han's movements. "He hangs around Tosche Station, or he used to, with some of his friends. I think all of them are off at the Academy now though." Han scratched his head.

"The old guy?" Han asked, apparently not seeing the boy on the floor.

"No you idiot, the one on the floor. See? He just got up." Cantina and Han watched as the boy brushed himself off and sat at the bar. He looked about Cantina's age, maybe a little older, but you couldn't much tell on Tatooine. Someone who was only twenty could only appear to be sixty, and vice versa. The conditions were brutal, and most who didn't grow up there couldn't handle them.

"So what, he's probably just another worker or schoolboy, what's so important about him?" Han didn't much care about the boy, or the scene that had just taken place.

"I don't know," Cantina said, following the boy's movements. "I just felt like the room went quiet when he walked in. And look, the man he's with is talking to your big furry friend." Cantina pointed to the old man who was talking with Chewbacca. Chewbacca nodded in Han and Cantina's direction.

"Looks like I have some business," Han grinned and sat up. Cantina slid to the edge of the booth and stood up.

"I better be going then," she said, straightening her clothes and then looking to Han.

"Well wait, you don't have to go. You could come on as crew on the Falcon, that Academy won't do you any good." Han pulled himself to the edge of the seat and stared up at Cantina.

"It will do me more good than working on your ship," Cantina said mockingly. Han looked offended.

"My ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs." Han had a smug look on his face as he spoke, but Cantina was already walking away.

"I've heard of one that made it in 11!" she shouted back over her shoulder.

"Lies!" Han shouted back as she walked out the door, and then she was gone. Han sighed and leaned back in his seat, wondering what the hell really just happened.

As Cantina walked out of the bar she felt someone grab her wrist. She looked down to see a small, green hand.

"Greedo!" she shouted as he pulled her aside.

"Nice job trying to hide," the alien said, still holding a grip on Cantina's wrist. She tried to pull away but Greedo was surprisingly strong for his size.

"Let go of me!" Cantina said, clawing at Greedo's hand. Greedo hit the back of her hand with his blaster, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Not until you tell Jabba you were going to leave unannounced." Cantina held her aching hand to her chest as Greedo pulled her in the direction of Jabba's Mos Eisley headquarters.

"I told you everything and everywhere I was going," Cantina said, her voice cracking due to the pain in her hand.

"So I could take the fall for it? I can't wait to see the look on Jabba's face when you-" Cantina kicked Greedo's shin with the back of her heel, cutting hom off and causing him to loose his grip on her as he fell to the ground. Cantina tripped over his feet and fell forward into a hard and shiny figure.

"Sorry miss," an accented voice said as Cantina stammered back to her feet. She grabbed hold of the figures shoulder, pushing herself up, but the shoulder was hot and burn her hand. She jumped away, holding her burning hand back and her bruised hand back up to her chest. When she looked up her vision was quickly blurred by the bright reflection coming off of what was a gold droid.

"It's fine," Cantina, struggling to cover her eyes from the reflection as she also tried to protect her hands. Cantina heard the sound of heavy armored feet coming around the street corner and the droid became surprised.

"Oh, come on R2, we must be going." The droid frantically said to another short and stout droid behind him. Before Cantina could say another word the two droids shuffled down the street and out of sight.

"Strange." Cantina said, turning and walking the other way. She watched as a group of six storm troopers came around the corner, guns at their sides, but their fingers on the trigger. One of the troopers approached Cantina.

"Have you seen two droids walking around here? One tall and gold one round, blue and white?" Cantina looked behind her and down the street as the trooper questioned her.

"Um, no." Cantina said, turning back around and pulling her shirt straight. The storm trooper stared at her for a second but then decided to listen and walked away. She looked at the storm troopers as they rounded the corner,wondering why they were looking for the droids.

Whatever it was, she had an odd feeling that something big was going to happen. Something big was going to happen soon, very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

ONE MONTH LATER

"Yeah! Nice job Watz!" Cantina caught her friends helmet as he threw it down from his X-Wing. She twirled the orange and white helmet between her fingers as she waited for Watz to climb down from the small ship. Cantina was dressed in the full orange and white pilot gear but she didn't have a helmet and she obviously hadn't just been flying a ship.

"Thanks Can, too bad you couldn't been out there with us." The man, who had pale freckled shin and red hair, began to climb down a ladder.

"Well," Cantina slipped her hands in her pockets. "I had a feeling they weren't going to let any women in on the attack." When Watz was half way down the ladder he jumped, landing on the floor a few feet before Cantina.

"Eh, don't be disheartened. Next time you'll be out there with us." Watz walked past cantina, patting her on the back as he went. Cantina spun on her heel and walked after him.

"I doubt it Watz, as long as that tramp Leia is around there's never going to be a woman pilot out there." Cantina sulked as she spoke. Watz turned his head as he walked.

"But Can, now the Death Star is gone, you watched that little ol' farm boy blow it up no more than an hour ago. Leia and her silly little admiralscant stop you now that the real danger is gone." Cantina passed Watz who had slowed to talk to her.

"No Watz, you watched the kid blow the Death Star up. I watched it on a crappy screen." Watz rushed to catch up with Cantina.

"The point is you'll get out there. You're a great pilot, I've seen you in training. You're even better than that stupid old Lorenzo Starkiller, or whatever his name is." Cantina smiled at Watz.

"First of all thanks, and second of all it's Luke Skywalker." As Cantina and Watz walked into the main dock Cantina immediately grabbed Watz's shoulders.

"What?" Watz said, trying to look back at Cantina.

"Shush Watz! I know that guy!" Cantina pinted to the tall and darked haired man smiling and walking with Luke Skywalker and the White robed and bun headed Princess Leia.

"Han Solo!?" Watz spun around. "You know Han Solo!?" Watz was as surprised as ever.

"Shut up Watz! I don't want him over hearing you!" Watz punched Cantina's shoulder. Cantina glared at him as she unzipped her orange baggy jumpsuit and down to her tight bodycon white jumpsuit. The jumpsuit was made out of a spandex material, and was extremely formfitting and hugged her body like a glove. Watz would have reacted except Cantina was like his sister and he was used to it.

"You know, that guy made the Kessel Run in just over 13 parsecs," Watz said with a smug look. Cantina began to correct him but someone else beat her two it.

"It's under twelve actually. And if it isn't good old Cantina from back at the cantina." Cantina held her arms up in front of her body, both attempting and failing to cover the jumpsuit, and Watz began to squeal like a fangirl.

"Han Solo!" Watz squealed at the pilot as he stepped towards Cantina.

"Beat it ya nerf herder," Han said. Watz squealed again and ran off , still excited Han Solo talked to him. Han stepped right up to Cantina, who continued to cover herself.

"Hello Han," Cantina said, looking down at her feet.

"Well, she remembers my name. Looks like you never made it to the Academy." Cantina looked up, an unamused look on her face.

"It wasn't my calling," she said, arms crossed.

"I think someone just had to listen to good ol' Han." Han smiled as he spoke.

"I'd never listen to you," Cantina said. Han smiled again.

"Even when I tell you to give me a 'hello and good job' kiss?" Cantina rolled her eyes and sighed at Han.

"Especially not then," Cantina said. She stepped around Han and began to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Han grabbed Cantina's waist, causing her to drop the orange jumpsuit, and pulled her towards him, embracing her in a kiss. Cantina pushed Han away.

"Stop it!" she said,brushing off her white jumpsuit.

"Damn," Han said, looking her body up and down. Cantina flipper her long, dark brown hair over her shoulder and glared at Han.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Cantina asked once again storming off.

"What!?" Han said, once again trying to grab Cantina. Cantina swatted his hand away.

"No, stop it! Our little encounter in the bar was nothing, and if you think it was you're wrong. And I'm not an easy slut like some of the girls here, so don't try your half ass pickup tricks on me cause they're not going to work. Got it?" Han looked disappointed.

"Well fine then," Han said, looking let down.

"Good." Cantina said. She took a step forward towards Han and then leaned forwards to kiss him on the cheek. Han quickly turned his head and grabbed her cheek, turning the attempt for a kiss on the cheek into a kiss on the lips. He moved his other hand to a position on her waist, pulling her into him like he had tried to do before, only this time he succeeded. Cantina threw her arms around Han's neck, pulling herself even closer to him. He was a fair amount taller than her, so the kiss was a little staggered, but not as bad as it would be with a short girl like Leia.

"Oh, well, um, Han?" a voice rang out from behind Han and Cantina as they kissed. Han pulled Cantina's hips away from his, throwing her behind him. Cantina steadied herself behind him after the fast movement and then wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah Luke?" Han said, breathing heavily and licking his lips.

"This obviously isn't a good time, I'll come back later." Luke turned and began to walk away but Han called after him.

"Hey kid, get back here!" Han shouted. He moved his hands on top of Cantina's and rubbed her fingers as Luke walked back over.

"I was gonna say Leia needed you for something, but I'll tell her you're busy." Luke tilted his head to stare at Cantina. Cantina raised her eyebrows at him and he looked back to Han.

"Just tell her I'm taking the rest of the day off. Got it?" Han stared down at Luke intimidatingly. Luke nodded his head and shuffled away. Han spun back around to face Cantina.

"Sorry about that," he said, putting his hands back on her hips. Cantina put her hands on Han's chest and stared up at him.

"What's up with that Leia girl?" she asked. Han chuckled.

"I dunno sweetheart. I think that 'space princessness' has gone to her head. I pity the man who falls in love with her." Cantina smiled and then pulled Han's arms away from her waist.

"Let's just hope it's not you," she said, walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Han said, throwing his arms up.

"I'm going to grab some dinner, you're welcome to join me." Cantina bent down and grabbed her orange jumpsuit.

"Count me in," Han shouted, rushing after Cantina.


	4. Chapter 4

Cantina woke up panting in a bed that was not her own. The room was hot, the covers were thick and plentiful, and it was pitch black. Cantina quickly sat up, but as she did she realized she wasn't the only one in the bed. Her head hurt as she moved, and she couldn't quite process everything that was happening. She began to pull at the sheets on top of her, but as she did she found that her skin was barren.

Cantina looked for a lamp, a light switch, anything to help her see, but there was nothing. She needed to know who she was in bed with, but she already had a fairly good feeling of who it was. Her head hurt more and more as her eyes began to adjust to the darkness, and she couldn't do anything to stop the pain. She rubbed her temples while closing her eyes, and when she reopened them she could see through the darkness. She immediately looked down at who was next to her.

"Han?" she whispered loudly. Han didn't move. Cantina had no recollection of the night before, and had no clue exactly where she was or why she was in bed with Han.

"Han!" she whispered again, but louder this time. He still didn't move. Cantina sat up, holding the blankets over her chest. A severe pain shot through her head but she ignored t as she used one hand to hold up the covers and the other to shake Han's shoulder. He still wasn't moving and Cantina was beginning to wonder if he was ok. She shook him again and still no response.

"Han!" This time she didn't whisper. It was too dark to see much, so she couldn't tell if Han was breathing or not. She dropped back down on the the mattress but right next to Han. She rolled over and kissed him right on the lips, and immediately feel him move after.

"I'm up, I'm up- oh, that hurts." Cantina rolled back over to her side of the bed, pulling the sheets up to her chin. Han's hands rocketed to his head, obviously suffering from the same pain as Cantina.

"Han, thank god." Cantina said. Han was beginning to come to his senses, and quickly lifted up the covers, looked under them, and pulled them right back down.

"What the hell went on here last night?" he said, staring up at the ceiling.

"That's what I'm wondering." Cantina said. Han looked over to her.

"So you don't remember either?" he asked.

"No." Cantina said, also turning her head to face him.

"Well that's just great." Han said. Cantina knew he was rolling his eyes even though she couldn't see him.

"Do you know where we are?" Cantina asked Han. She heard Han let out a small laugh.

"Of course I know where we are, this is my bedroom on the Falcon." Cantina let out a sigh of relief but quickly stopped exhaling.

"But how did we get here last night?" she asked him.

"Don't ask me, I know just as much as you do," Cantina finished letting her breath out and completely turned to Han.

"Do you at least know what time it is?" Han turned to Cantina as she spoke.

"Nope." Han said. Cantina covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

"This can't be happening," she said. She felt Han put his hand on her shoulder and she lowered her hands.

"Don't freak out," Han shook Cantina's shoulder a little. Cantina grabbed Han's cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss.

"God, you know just what to do and when to do it," Han said after the kiss.

"Just shut up," Cantina said with a small laugh. She pulled him in for another kiss, careful not to move the blanket from covering herself. Han grabbed Cantina's head and continued to kiss her.

"We should probably see what's going on Cantina said while taking a breath of air.

"I guess-" Han was cut off by the sound of the bedroom door opening and light flooding into the room. He shoved Cantina under the covers, and much to their dismay, pulled her in next to/ on top of him. The light made his head burn and practically blinded him.

"Get up Han!" Leia's voice rang out through the room

"Got damn it Leia, get out!" Han pulled the covers up to his neck and pressed down on Cantinas back, stopping her from moving.

"Nope Han, not leaving. You need to get ready." Han shielded his eyes as Leia stepped into the room.

"What do I have to got ready for?" Han asked, rubbing his forehead.

"You just helped blow up the Death Star, you have an awards ceremony to attend." Leia threw open a closet and began going through an array for black and white shirts and leather vests and jackets.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Han said, but Leia wouldn't look at him.

"Yes, but you wouldn't have answered." Leia said, still facing the closet.

"You could have at least sent Luke instead of you," Han said.

"I'm here!" Han heard Luke shouting from outside the room.

"Then get your ass in here!" Han shouted out at Luke. Leia spun to face Han, her hands on her hips.

"What is your problem?" she asked as Luke ran through the door.

"My problem is that you have no concern for anyone's privacy!" Han shouted at her.

"Fine!" Leia shouted back, stomping out the door. As Cantina heard Leia leave she popped back out from under the covers, not realizing Luke was still standing there.

"Thank god she's- OH MY GOD!" Cantina shouted as she realized Luke was still standing there. Luke's eye's widened as Han shoved Cantina back under the covers.

"So that's why you wanted Leia to leave," Luke said, a devious grin on his face.

"Shut up Luke," Han said, pulling Cantina back up and wrapping her in a blanket.

"She's the one from last night who you were kissing and who you went to dinner with, eh?" Luke asked. Cantina immediately jumped up.

"You were there last night?" She asked, running up to Luke and pulling the blanket around her.

"Yeah, but boy were you two crazy. You had a ton to drink and then just disappeared to the Falcon." Cantina sighed and looked to Han.

"That's better than it could have been," she said to Han, who was also wrapping his waist in a blanket and standing.

"I guess," Han said. Luke looked a little confused but he shook it off.

"So are either of you getting dressed or am I just going to sit here listening to you two love birds talk?" Luke laughed at what he considered to be a joke but what everyone else thought was extremely stupid.

"Get out kid," Han shouted. Luke shuffled out, laughing at himself, and shutting the door behind him. Han walked over to his closet and threw Cantina a large black shirt and a brown belt.

"Throw that on," he said. Cantina stared down at the clothes and then back up at Han.

"I need pants," she said, like it was obvious.

"First of all it's big enough to fit you as a dress, second of all I don't have any pants that are small enough to fit you, so I'd deal with it if I were you." Han pulled out a white shirt, black vest, and blue pants. He threw the vest on the bed and turned around to change. Cantina rolled her eyes at him and then turned away from him, dropping the blanket to the ground and slipping the black shirt on her. It went down to a few inches above her knees, and fit well enough. She sinched the brown belt around her neck and then turned back to Han who was slipping his shirt on and tucking it into his pants. She grabbed Han's vest off of the bed and walked up to his back as he finished tucking in his shirt.

"Arms out," she said, holding the vest out and slipping it on to his arms.

"Thanks," he said as he turned to face her. Cantina straightened the vest and stepped up on her tip toes, kissing him on the cheek.

"You are a very handsome hero," she said, patting his chest.

'Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." Han said smiling. Cantina grabbed Han's shoulders and spun him around, pushing him towards the door.

"You should probably go explain some things to Luke and then get him and Leia out of here so I can sneak out." Cantina said as Han opened the door.

"Give me fifteen minutes,' Han said with a sly grin on his face. Cantina shook her head and shut the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's your name again?" Luke asked Cantina as they waited behind the closed door of the throne room.

"Cantina, my name's Cantina." Luke turned to Cantina, surprised to hear her name.

"Like after the Mos Eisley cantina?" he asked, a stunned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm from Tatooine. Aren't you?" she asked Luke. Luke nodded his head.

"Yeah, I thought I'd seen you before." Luke said.

"Wasn't your father the moisture farmer?" Cantina asked, crossing her arms

"My uncle, but yes, my uncle was. Did you know him?" Cantina shrugged.

"No, but I knew people who bought from him." Luke smiled awkwardly at Cantina.

"Oh. So you're with Han?" he asked. Cantina laughed.

"No, no no no. We've hooked up a few times and such, but that's all." Luke nodded, but was still a little confused.

"Ok, cause this morning you two looked pretty...close." Luke looked down as he spoke.

"Oh, well, yes... no... I don't know. Here, your jacket is crooked." Cantina said. She reached forward and tugged on Luke's jacket, straightening it on his chest. As she did so she looked up at Luke, her light brown eyes meeting Luke's deep and icy blue ones in a moment of silence. She suddenly heard Han walk up behind her.

"Hey," he said, grabbing Cantina's shoulders and kissing the top of her head. Cantina jumped back and pulled her hands away from Luke as if straightening his jacket was a crime.

"Hi Han!" she said nervously. Han ignored it and Luke was confused.

"Do you know when we go out there?" Han asked putting his arm around Cantina. Cantina shook him off and immediately started perfecting Han's hair, shirt, and pretty much his whole appearance.

"When the music starts." Cantina said, walking behind Han and tucking his shirt in. As she did she saw Luke's gaze, which was almost guilty, rise up from his feet and into her eyes. She met the gaze for a second but then looked back to Han's back.

"Ok..." Han said, feeling the awkward tension in the air and trailing off. Cantina heard a roar from behind her and spun around to face Chewy.

"Oh!" she said, a bit surprised. Chewy let out another roar.

"Oh come one Chewy, you know her, from the Mos Eisley cantina?" Chewy nodded then rolled his ees, grumbling something under his breath. Luke heard it and laughed, but when Han heard it he slapped Chewbacca on the arm. Cantina didn't understand the large, hairy creature and didn't quite know what was going on.

A second later music began to boom out through the room, followed by the sound of the large sliding doors before the trio opening. Cantina jumped off to the side so not to be seen by the large crowd inside the throne room. She watched as the two men and the wookie walked up to Leia. As the men received their medals her eyes were fixed on Luke's back. She tried to keep her head from showing behind the doors as she watched, but she felt unsuccessful when Leia's gaze met hers. Leia's eyes immediately flickered away from Cantina's and returned to Han and Luke's. When the men turned Cantina jumped back further until they stepped past the threshold of the door. Han was holding the big, heavy gold metal in his hand below his chin while Luke was just staring at his.

"Nice job!" Cantina said, quickly hugging Han and pecking a kiss on his cheek.

"You too," Cantina said, running over to Luke and engaging him in a hug, a much linger hug than she gave Han. She then awkwardly pulled away from Luke and then scuffled back over to Han who put his arm around her. Cantina smiled at Han with her mouth, but her eyes showed nothing but confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Han asked, squeezing Cantina's shoulders.

"No, nothing's wrong, I just have that nasty headache." Cantina said, rubbing her temples.

"So what do we do now?" Luke asked, still staring at his shiny gold metal.

"I could go for some food," Han said, looking down at Cantina. Cantina, who didn't realize Han was looking down to her, was staring blankly off into space.

"I think we just wait here," she said, just realizing Han was looking down at her.

"Nah, I say we go down to the cafeteria, or the dining room, or even just the loading docks." Han ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke, looking around as the doors closed in front of them.

"Where's Leia?" Cantina asked, looking up to Han.

"I'm right here," Leia said, walking up behind everyone.

"Where did you come from?" Cantina said, startled.

"Back exit of the throne room." Leia leaned up against the wall as she spoke.

"Oh," Cantina said, wrapping her arm around Han's waist.

"Nice dress, or shirt I should say." Leia gave Cantina a criticizing look as she observed her attire.

"Sorry, she didn't have much time after you barged into my room this morning." Han said, firing back at Leia. Leia scoffed at Han. There was an awkward moment where no one wanted to speak or had anything to say. Finally Luke spoke up.

"Leia, do you know what we do now?" he asked, looking at the princess.

"Whatever you want, we just destroyed the Death Star, take a break before we get back out there to destroy the rest of the fleet." Leia was kind to Luke, but apparently that was all the affection she was able to muster.

"Well if I don't have to stick around here anymore I'm heading back to the Falcon, you coming Cantina?" Han asked. Cantina pulled her arm away from Han and shrugged his arm off of his shoulder.

"I'm going to just hang around for a while, but I'll meet you there later for a drink or something, ok?" Han smiled at Cantina.

"See you later." He kissed Cantina on the forehead and walked away. Leia rolled her eyes and Cantina turned to Luke with an awkward smile.


End file.
